Trinity
by Alara Rogers
Summary: Three poems. Three ponies (well, technically, one of them is not a pony.) Three aftermaths.
1. I saw you die

I saw you die  
In your hands a light like my sister's sun and I  
Saw your face, alight with joy at the lie  
Drawn by a power that disorders all  
Too in love with pure chaos to heed my call  
Then it came to life, the poison bright  
Changing all that it touched to brilliant light  
Swallowing you, and all, in my sight  
I took my sister and fled to the night  
On the other side of the world, in fright  
Left you behind, in grief, for I  
Had just seen you die

I saw it before it happened, in dreams  
Visions that proved to be enemy schemes  
But up to that moment I'd had no way  
To know the light that I saw would blossom that way  
Light is a sunrise  
Light is a child's eyes  
My visions never told me, in that light everything dies  
Even I could not realize  
What appeared as a dream of a light blooming brief  
Was instead a cruel plan to bring us all to grief  
Not till the moment I saw it bloom  
Did I know that the light was to be all our doom

It was there in your hands  
You had no time to flee  
All I could save was my sister and me

For weeks, for months, I did nothing but cry  
I left my brother behind  
I let you die

My sister believes that this twisted thing who  
Has plunged our world into madness is you  
Wears your face and your voice, so she's fooled by its lie  
But not I  
A god it is, so it is said  
To explain how it can be you, back from the dead  
But if it was you it would still have a heart  
No  
I can still see the light that ripped you apart  
And she can't bring herself to destroy it, but I  
Know that if it were you you would never betray us  
To lay you to rest, we must paralyze chaos  
And when it is stone, I will not cry  
For I know it's not you  
I saw you die


	2. Hollow

Rise, and bring with me the day  
Hold my court for many hours  
Smile in a regal way  
Thank the gardener for the flowers  
I am hollow

Gently put the sun away  
Decorate her sky with stars  
Stand in silence, bathed in rays  
From her face, so high, so far  
I am hollow

In my garden, silent stone  
Screams and laughs inside my head  
I retire to my room alone  
No love, no friend to share my bed  
It'd hurt too much to see them dead  
And I am hollow

Smile for another day  
Another step upon a road  
That goes on and on and on this way  
Carrying an unseen load  
Endlessly I walk nowhere  
No destination up ahead  
I can't remember how to care  
All those I ever loved are dead  
Or bound, imprisoned, lost to me  
It will not change, I cannot see  
I'll bear this for eternity  
This emptiness my destiny

I am hollow

I cannot set this burden down  
My subjects all depend on me  
But if I could, I'd flee this crown  
Move to somewhere quiet, cozy  
Be a mortal, have a friend  
Assured that I, like them, would end  
I'd mother foals, I'd be a wife  
... but that can never be my life

Above she gazes down at night  
Her soundless glare for all to see  
He laughs in silence, all his might  
Frozen, so we can be free  
I hear their voices in my mind  
Betrayed, accusing, bitter, angry  
But I'm the one they left behind  
And without them, life is empty

Their prisons may not be as wide  
As mine, but I am equally tied

I rise, and bring with me the day  
My smile is an empty mask  
I do my duty, but I pray  
For what I don't deserve to ask  
For one to come and set me free  
To bring to life my hollow heart  
To give me something to believe  
To be at my side and never part

And if only that could be,  
I could dream we three  
Could one day all be free

Until then I am hollow


	3. Still Life

And so it goes!  
Today I think an apocalypse.  
Of giant mutant cabbages!  
Pony-eating, sharp-toothed, whiny.  
Watch them roll along the streets,  
Complaining that their meals do flee!  
Oh look, some unicorns try to fight.  
Too bad, the cabbages eat magic too!  
And here come pancakes!  
Manta rays.  
They fly through the air,  
wrap their prey, and crush!  
Do pony bones taste good with syrup?  
Let's let pancake-eating spiders find out!

All dead now.  
Apocalypse is boring.  
Reset!

It's not real anyway.

Or maybe foals burst into flames!  
What do you think I am, a monster?  
Of course the flames don't hurt the foals.  
They're fire foals.  
It's the _parents_ that burn.  
Haha! To love them is to die,  
Their love burns their parents alive.  
That seems profound somehow.  
Oh no!  
Did I just make a metaphor?  
Confound it, I was trying to be senseless.

Anything for entertainment.

Damn, now I'm awake.  
How can I tell?  
My eyes don't open  
I cannot stretch  
Can't yawn can't speak can't do can't  
Stop.  
Let's go back to hallucinating.  
It's much more fun than this!

This time I'll make a perfect world.  
Everypony loves my candy grass!  
It's got wheels, so you can skate on it  
And then when you're hungry, dig in!  
I turn their houses upside down.  
They clop their hooves and shout for more!  
No, this is totally unbelievable.  
One star! Downrated!  
Suspension of disbelief went splat.

And here I am again in darkness.

No, not darkness.  
Darkness implies that you have eyes  
And that they're closed  
Or there's no light.  
I have no eyes, so I don't see darkness.  
Call it gray.  
It's not that either.  
I could call it nurfleblong.  
I could call it anything.  
Why would it matter?  
I know what it is  
And there's no one to tell about it anyway.  
So why make a word?  
It is what it is.  
The point is I can't see anything.

It must be day.  
I hear ponies outside.  
How can I hear when I can't see?  
Don't know! Don't care!  
Come closer, ponies.  
Talk about something. Anything.  
Talk about something stupid and boring.  
It's all you talk about anyway  
But I still want to hear it!  
Voices from outside my head  
Tell me, somewhere there's reality  
Somewhere minds that aren't me  
Somewhere things I didn't make  
Somewhere chaos I didn't create

Somewhere I will never see

Now that's depressing.  
Think of something!  
A distraction.  
Purple dinosaurs!  
They're short, and fuzzy, not scaly.  
They sing about love and friendship and euw  
And then eat foals for lunch.  
My gosh,  
my imagination's turned so dark lately.  
What's with all the dying ponies?  
Maybe it's because I hate them.  
They're walking! Talking! They can see!  
They can feel  
They can live  
I hear them walk right past me and ignore me.  
Of course they do!  
Who talks to statues?  
_Ponies_ get to be alive.  
And here I am, dead.  
Except death's more friendly.  
I've been there!  
Plenty of spirits to play games with.  
Admittedly no cards in the land of the dead  
But you'd be amazed  
how far you can get with charades!  
And there's things to perceive!  
Chaos, mostly.  
Death is fun!  
Sort of.

Better than this anyway.

How long's it been?  
Trick question!  
It's never going to end  
So who cares?  
It's not like it's a finite sentence.  
It's going to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and  
Wait  
Am I crying?  
It's hard to tell when nothing's real.  
It's not like I can hear myself.

I'm tired of destroying the world.  
What about a good old fashioned storm of chaos?  
Clouds on the ground  
On roller skates!  
Rain lemonade  
Upside down!  
Oldie but goodie, that one.  
And how about giant mutant bunny rabbits?  
With spindly legs the size of trees?  
Haha! That never gets old!  
I'm lying, it's old already.

Who cares about any of it?  
There's no one here to see it.

I know, I know!  
An awesome trick!  
This one will knock their socks off  
In a platonic way, of course.  
First I'll fill the world with monkeys  
Coatless, tailless, but with manes  
Wearing clothes, because otherwise euw!  
Who wants to see a coatless monkey butt?  
And then  
I'll make them all believe  
That this is their favorite entertainment!  
They'll run around, amazed  
At fiction come to life!  
And all of them will think  
They're chosen heroes, loved by ponies.  
And then it turns out there's a disease  
That ponies get, but monkeys  
Have no immunity!  
Watch them all sneeze  
And cough and wheeze and finally die!  
Oh my, I kill myself!

Actually that's a great idea.  
Here's some rope  
And here's a bomb  
And here's a dagger for my throat.  
For my next trick  
I'll make a legendary monster  
Disappear.

Haha, your face!  
You thought I'd really do it?  
No, no, I'd never do such a thing.  
Not unless I took you all with me.

Besides, I don't know how I could.  
Can't move, you know.  
Can't even die.

Oh, right, you're not there either.

Because if you were  
I could say  
let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out  
make it stop  
let it end  
let me die if that's the only way  
But you can't hear me.  
No one can hear me.  
Unless they're not real!  
The ponies I hallucinate hear just fine.  
But they're not real  
Nothing's real  
Nothing left but me  
Only me  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
Just me

You didn't hear me screaming just now.  
Of course you didn't!  
Because if you could hear me  
Then you wouldn't be there!  
As I was standing around somewhere  
I met a pony who wasn't there.  
He wasn't there again today.  
I wish, I wish that pony would stay

Why complain?  
This is my perfect world of chaos.  
Everything just like it is in my head!  
There isn't even causality here.  
No passage of time to march along, constant  
No pesky need for cause and effect  
I don't even need magic!  
Chaos is automatic.  
All of my world is just like I dreamed of!  
Because that's all it is  
just dreams  
and nightmares  
and when it stops, there's nothing  
just me

let me out let me out let me out let me die let me out  
please  
please free me

Who am I talking to?  
There's no one here but me.  
There'll never be anyone here but me.  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and  
nothing  
nothing but me


End file.
